bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock Infinite Xbox 360 Achievements
There are a total of 50 Achievements in game. Each DLC provides 10 additional achievements. Game Progress Written in the Clouds - 5G Enter the Lighthouse. Welcome to Monument Island - 10G Reach Monument Island. Shock Tactics - 10G Retrieve Shock Jockey. First Class Ticket - 10G Board ''The First Lady''. Armed Revolt - 10G Assist the Gunsmith. Working Class Hero - 25G Breach the Factory. Blood in the Streets - 25G Traverse Emporia. Higher Learning - 25G Infiltrate Comstock House. The Bird or the Cage - 25G Defend the Hand of the Prophet. Should Auld Acquaintance - 10G Unlock 1999 Mode. Difficulty Tin Soldier - 10G Complete the game on Easy difficulty or above. Saw the Elephant - 25G Complete the game on Normal difficulty or above. Stone Cold Pinkerton - 50G Complete the game on Hard difficulty or above. Auld Lang Syne - 75G Complete the game on 1999 Mode. Scavenger Hunt - 75G Complete the game on 1999 Mode without purchasing anything from a Dollar Bill vending machine. Weapon Kills Industrial Accident - 5G Kill 20 enemies with a Sky-Hook Execution. Aerial Assassin - 5G Kill 20 enemies with a Sky-Line strike. A Real Pistol - 5G Kill 25 enemies with the Broadsider Pistol. Passionately Reciprocated - 5G Kill 150 enemies with the Founder Triple R Machine Gun or Vox Repeater. Street Sweeper - 5G Kill 50 enemies with the Founder China Broom Shotgun or Vox Heater. Big Game Hunter - 5G Kill 100 enemies with the Founder Huntsman Carbine or Vox Burstgun. Loose Cannon - 5G Kill 25 enemies with the Paddywhacker Hand Cannon. On a Clear Day... - 5G Kill 30 enemies with the Bird's Eye Sniper Rifle. Here Little Piggy - 5G Kill 30 enemies with the Founder Pig Flak Volley Gun or Vox Hail Fire. Master of Pyrotechnics - 5G Kill 20 enemies with the Barnstormer RPG. Seasoned to Taste - 5G Kill 30 enemies with the Pepper Mill Crank Gun. Vigors and Tears Well Rounded - 10G Use all 8 Vigors against enemies. Vigorous Opposition - 10G Kill 75 enemies either with a Vigor or while the enemy is under the effects of a Vigor. More for Your Money - 25G Lure 3 enemies into a single Vigor trap 5 times. Combination Shock - 50G Perform all 8 of the Vigor combinations. Mind Over Matter - 10G Kill 20 enemies using Possessed machines. Tear 'Em a New One - 25G Open 30 Tears. Strange Bedfellows - 10G Kill 20 enemies using allies brought in through a Tear. Enemy Kills On the Fly - 10G Kill 30 enemies while riding a Sky-Line. Lost Weekend - 10G Kill 5 enemies while you are drunk. Bolt From the Blue - 25G Kill 5 enemies with a headshot while riding a Sky-Line. Hazard Pay - 25G Kill 10 enemies by utilizing environmental hazards. Bon Voyage - 25G Kill 20 enemies by knocking them off Columbia. Skeet Shoot - 25G Kill 5 enemies while they are falling. Heartbreaker - 50G Kill a Handyman by only shooting his heart. David & Goliath - 10G Kill 20 "Heavy Hitter" enemies. Collectibles Dress for Success - 5G Equip a piece of Gear in all four slots. Kitted Out - 10G Fully upgrade one weapon and one Vigor. Raising the Bar - 10G Upgrade one attribute (Health, Shield, or Salts) to its maximum level. Coins in the Cushion - 10G Loot 200 containers. The Roguish Type - 25G Use Elizabeth to pick 30 locks. Infused with Greatness - 25G Collect every Infusion upgrade in a single game. Eavesdropper - 50G Collect every Voxophone. Sightseer - 50G Use all Telescopes and Kinetoscopes in the game. Grand Largesse - 10G Spend $10,000 at the vending machines of Columbia. Clash in the Clouds Friendly Skies - 15G Defeat all 15 waves in the O.P.S. Zeal. Duke or Dimwit? - 15G Defeat all 15 waves in Duke and Dimwit Theatre. Rooftop Ruffian - 15G Defeat all 15 waves in Raven's Dome. Hand of the Prophet - 30G Defeat all 15 waves in Emporia Arcade. Museum Curator - 30G Unlock all of the Gallery Items in the Museum. Sergeant-at-Arms - 15G In CitC, get a kill with each weapon and Vigor (except Bucking Bronco). Rope-a-Dope - 15G In CitC, knock an enemy off the city, save them, then knock them off again. The Ol' One-Two - 15G In CitC, land a killing blow with every Vigor combo. (You must kill the enemy.) Missile Defence System - 30G In CitC, kill an enemy with splash damage by shooting a rocket out of the air. Blue Ribbon Champ - 30G Complete all of the Blue Ribbon Challenges. Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Down in the Briney - 25G Take a Bathysphere ride in Burial at Sea – Episode One. Audio Enthusiast - 50G Collect all Audio Diaries in Burial at Sea – Episode One. Fully Equipped - 10G Purchase any two upgrades for Old Man Winter or Radar Range. Confirmed Luddite - 10G Destroy 10 Turrets. Break the Ice - 10G Shatter 5 enemies who have been frozen with Old Man Winter. Snowball Effect - 10G Freeze 2 enemies with an Old Man Winter trap. Going Places - 25G Ride the tram in Burial at Sea – Episode One. Cook and Serve - 10G Explode 5 enemies with the Radar Range. Chain Reaction - 50G Damage 15 foes with an exploding enemy using the Radar Range. Burial at Sea - 50G Finish Burial at Sea – Episode One. Category:Spoilers Category:BioShock Infinite